heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-21 Making Acquaintances...
Very little gives Selina Kyle a reason to be out of Gotham, what little does being business in flavor. Such being why she's here in Metroplis today. Several big named business men had been visited and solicited for donations to her foundation, each meeting netting her a fair amount of funds that'll be going to the big cats of the world. By the time she's done it's pressing on towards evening and the sidewalks and streets are already getting crowded with people who are heading home for the night. On Sel's part she is content to stay out, having no more obligations to fulfill, no more appointments to keep, which means she can spend the rest of her time in the city pampering herself. With a small tourism guide in hand, Sel has come to a stop to look up where in Metropolis is good to eat, not paying her surroundings much mind for now. Meanwhile, as night falls, Lois Lane is on her way home from work. It's been a killer day, and she's got two articles near done that she just has to get home and finish. THe office phone was driving her a bit batty. Plus, tonight Gray's Anatomy comes on. She's stopped by a sidewalk food vendor to pick up dinner, chatting with the korean man selling chinese food, as she digs into her purse. Little Bohemia. Kurt Wagner had heard about it for some time, and circumstances simply haven't allowed for the visiting of the bohemian mecca. Until now, of course. And with his honestly-gotten gains (a couple of stuffed animals, fringe-dyed shirts with beads, and a couple 'cool' looking hats) stowed away in a bag, he walks with a jaunty air towards Union Station- his way back home. He wears a fedora on his head, kipped back a little, his tail tucked up against his back so it's not quite //that// obvious. For the trip home, however, the road food vendors look.. well, if not appetizing, at least good enough. Meat. On a stick. Perfect! Digging a hand into a pocket to have the proper amount, or near it, to pay quickly, he settles 'in line', waiting patiently to be served. Selina looks around, trying to get her bearings. The guide's good but the maps are impossibly tiny, making reading them a chore. It is why she eventually gives up, the pursuit for five-star cuisine put on hold. "Well... damn." Thankfully it is just then that she catches the scent of street food; not what is normal fare for her, Selina still finds herself drawn to the cart and slipping into the line, all this occurring as she pulls out a bit of money from her bag. "What do they serve out of this thing that's good," she queries, the question posed to the people in the queue before her as a whole instead of one person in particular. "You have new story," asks the vendor as he prepares Lois's dinner. "I always have new stories," quips the reporter with a toss of her hair in that very north eastern accent, flavored heavily with a healthy dose of 'yes, I am from Metropolis'. "And no, you don't get to hear them before they're printed. You have to buy a paper, just like everyone else," Lois adds with a quip and a waggle of finger. She hears Seilna's voice as the vendor keeps working. The man is happy to see the small queue forming so late at night. Means less gets thrown out, but slightly longer wait times as he has to cook everything from scratch. The femme reporter smirks at Selina, mind working to place the face even as her violet gaze skips right past Kurt for the moment. I mean, really: Hat, Coat... add some glasses and Lois'll never figure out who you are! "The best noodles you'll ever have," states Lois, turning to face Selina fully. "If you're never had the Pho King Cart, then you're not from Metropolis" she quips, grinning as she doesn't put enough pause between the words so that it sounds less like Foo-King and more like one of the Big Seven Words censored by the FCC. It's another step forward, or rather, half-shuffle-step, and with the voice that comes behind him, Kurt takes a step to the side before he turns to her, his expression ... seemingly friendly. At least his tones are, even if they are heavily accented in a German accent? "Anything you can recognize as edible. Street vendors are usually better than most restaurants. Food is fresher because it doesn't stay long." He offers a careful smile, "I was going for the meat on the stick." With the response from the lady in front of them, Kurt's suspicions are, of course, confirmed. Shaking his head, he offers a soft tsk, "I haven't had anything from this purveyor, no." "No, I'm not from here," comes Selina's response to Lois, that said with a smile. "I actually live in Gotham City but had to come out here for some business." Needless to say, she doesn't come here enough to know which street food vendor's good and what might be considered the 'favorite' by others. A look at Kurt is given then as she listens to his reply, her head nodding in time to the pace he speaks in. "As long as it isn't dog..." She quickly gunts and adds, "... or cat. I'll be happy." Violet eyes focus on Selina more fully, now really trying to figure out who she is. Only a cursory glance is given Kurt (sorry, elf!). "A meeting? I wonder who with," asks the reporter while behind her the vendor pipes up with, " Oh! Pretty Gotham lady tell Lois Lane! Tomorrow be big story bout you in paper!" Inwardly, Lois cringes, her smile tightening just a little. Business people clam up at the mention of reporters.... "As I said. Anything that you can recognize," is given as a chuckled response. Kurt takes a half-step to the side, yellow eyes moving between the two ladies. He really doesn't seem to have a problem with being odd man out, so to speak, particularly to hear that it's a reporter? He puts a game smile on and makes his request of the vendor, more by pointing at the skewers rather than identifying them by name. Except by the sauce, that is. "Teryaki, not too much pineapple, bitte.." of course, is added. "Danke.." "Oh. I was out here to try and ask some of Metropolis' bigwig business types for donations for my foundation," Selina says while trying not to chuckle, her face a bit pink along her cheeks. "Probably will be here for a day or two longer and then head out to NYC..." The menu board is looked at and then she shakes her head, still not sure what she wants. Maybe it'll just be better for her to return to her hotel and order room service instead. "I am Selina Kyle. It is a pleasure making both of your acquaintances..." Oh.. Charity. The eagerness fades almost as quickly as it arose, but refusing to be rude, Lois extends her hand to Selina. "Lois Lane. My partner's big on the charity work. I could give him your number, if you wanted," she offers off-handedly, eager to have an excuse to NOT have Kent follow her around on every story with potential. After hand shakes with Kyle, Lois offers her hand to Kurt, smiling at him and glancing between him and Selina. "Acquaintances?" Kurt is waiting on his food, and it's not a long wait, but it'll still be a few more minutes before it's done. "A foundation? May I inquire as to which of those unfortunates it aids?" He's got that 'perhaps I can be of service' tone to his question. At the introductions, however, both of them, there's no hesitation for him to extend his hand, but rather than shaking the proffered hands, he lifts them in order to kiss the knuckles with a flourish. Taking a page from times past! "A pleasure. And no.. we are not, not before this moment." The fading of Lois' smile is noticed by the observant Selina who can not help but to chuckle as she shakes the lady reporter's hand. "It is a pleasure meeting you. I'd love to talk with your... partner. Here." The purse she has with her is opened and a small business card pulled from within, it offered to Lois while she answers Kurt. "My foundation helps with the preservation of endangered big cats. A cause that has grown very close to my heart, I suppose you can say." Kurt is waiting on his food, and it's not a long wait, but it'll still be a few more minutes before it's done. "A foundation? May I inquire as to which of those unfortunates it aids?" He's got that 'perhaps I can be of service' tone to his question. At the introductions, however, both of them, there's no hesitation for him to extend his hand, but rather than shaking the proffered hands, he lifts them in order to kiss the knuckles with a flourish. Taking a page from times past! "Kurt Wagner. A pleasure, ladies. And no.. we are not, not before this moment." The fading of Lois' smile is noticed by the observant Selina who can not help but to chuckle as she shakes the lady reporter's hand. "It is a pleasure meeting you. I'd love to talk with your... partner. Here." The purse she has with her is opened and a small business card pulled from within, it offered to Lois while she answers Kurt. "My foundation helps with the perservation of engangered big cats. A cause that has grown very close to my heart, I suppoose you can say." Kurt's gentlemanly display gets her to blush a bit more as well as laugh, the tone warm. "It is nice to meet you both." As Nightcrawler takes her hand and kisses it with a florish, Lois quirks a brow. It's as if the motion of chivalry is completely foreign to the big city gal. "Likewise, Mr. Wagner," she states as she pulls her hand back. Her order is ready to go, and yet the reporter lingers. She takes the card, glances at it, then puts it in her purse. "I'll get this to him," she says, leaving out the when purposefully. "You into charities too," she asks of the hatted figure. Rising from his gentlemanly bow, Kurt lets the hands go and offers a smile. He doesn't recieve a card, but that's fine. The reporter is the one that is more important in this case. The chances are good she's got better contacts; particularly in this area. Still, he repeats, "Big cats," and he shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry.. I don't know anyone who may be of help there." He inclines his head and takes a step; first, he collects his meat sticks and pays the man before he turns to answer the question asked of him. "After a fashion. I volunteer at the soup kitchens at home. So I suppose you might say I am." Kurt's apology gets a bit of a pout as well as a nod of understanding. "I understand. Thank you, though. For being willing to at least ask. And thank you as well, Ms. Lane." Food is forgotten for now as Selina's entirely too distracted. "Out of curiosity, would either of you be able to suggest a good restaurant? It's too late to go now but perhaps I can go to one tomorrow. Reward myself for a job well done." Lois hears that German accent, pondering over it briefly as she finally collects her dinner. "You could try the Needle. it's down near Centenial Park. Just over that way," Lois offers, food bag in hand. "Your hotel front desk should be able to tell you, if you're staying at a good hotel, that is," she adds. It seems that Kurt is full of apologies, because another comes hot on its heels, complete with a headshake. "No, but if you would like one of these?" He holds out one of the two beef cooked in teryaki sauce skewers for Selina. "It's freshly made and smells like beef." A quick glance is given to the chef at the cart before he returns his attention to the ladies. The suggestion of asking at the front desk is a good one, and he acknowledges it with a nod to Lois, though he follows it up with, "I'm not certain it would be a good idea to walk alone after it gets too much later, however. Perhaps they have room service. It may not be as good as the meat, however," and he holds it up. "Still warm." "The Needle? I'll look into that. Thank you, Ms. Lane." Sel politely raises a hand and shakes her head, that meant as a gentle refusal to Kurt's offer. "I appreciate it but it's getting late. I should probably return to the hotel. As you pointed out, it probably isn't too safe once night truly settles in." Of course that can be said about most anywhere but this city is unfamiliar territory to her and she really is out of her element as a result. "Metropolis? Unsafe?" Lois appears dubious about that fact. Infact, she all but turns up her nose at it. Lois, the Danger Magnet.... "Only if there's a fresk meteor falling from the sky, or a giant robot on the rampage, or a fifty foot tall Godzilla.... But then, Superman and his cousin'll stop it, so really, there isn't much at all to worry about." Her tone is dismissive of the Gothamite's cynical view on the world, and mildly annoyed at the chivalric gesture. "It doesn't have to be a big thing, Fraulein Lane. A loss of direction, or.. an unfortunate meeting with a person who seeks to do one harm. Meteors don't drop from the sky every day, nor does a 50 foot Godzilla storm a city. There is nothing with caution." Kurt offers Selina something of a careful, if not supportive smile. "Or the lack of a taxi when you wish. All those things wouldn't be something Superman or his cousin would handle?" Everything Lois mentions are certainly grandiose, whereas he's worried about lost kittens as well as the biggies.. "There should be concern for the little things. There is no sense in tempting fate." At the mention of Selina wanting to walk back, Kurt inclines his head, something of a bow once again. "If you would like, I can walk with you, or at least make sure you have a taxi to bring you there safely." He looks to Lois, and offers the same, "And you, of course, fraulein." "Is that sarcasm I detect, Ms. Lane," Selina teases, the conversation taken as being light-hearted by her even if the subject itself isn't the most pleasant. "Mr. Wagner is correct, however. It is best to play it safe." It's a lesson Selina has learned ages ago. "And speaking of that, if you'd hail me a cab I'd appreciate it," she adds, looking at the only male out of the three as she does. Lois rolls her eyes at all of this, sighs faintly, and moves to step toward the curb. "No, Ms. Kyle. I'm being completely serious," she replies as she brings her empty hand to her lips. She purses them, and blows sharply through them. A loud shrill whistle erupts. Lane can hail a cab... one who's driver is busy shouting on the phone to his exwife about this month's child support payments. The whistle shooks him and he veers, TOWARD the three people by the food vendor. "Ja, I will. Certainly." Kurt, too, is heading in the same direction- the curb, though he doesn't get that chance to whistle as Lois is a little quicker. He chuckles and shakes his head; never understand women's lib! What is the problem with being treated nicely? The taxi cab, now, is noticed- first as it was looking as if he'd simply drive by, but now.. it looks a great deal more ominous. It's only a moment that Kurt has to act, and he turns his head around to check on Selina before he drops everything he has, and the meat sticks hit the pavement. He makes a quick grab for Lois in order to take her in hand and pull her away from the oncoming taxi as well as to attempt to scoop Selina up to do the same. It's that vendor, however, that he simply doesn't have the arms for.. unless... Selina just might have had it in her mind to poke at Lois a bit, the reporter's mood getting her impish side to want to leap up and make fun of it all. It's a side that she doesn't get to exhibit, however. There's no time to. Not when there's a cab hurling towards them. She braces, about to leap out of the way, or at least /try/ to, but then she's snagged by Kurt which gets her to squeal out in surprise. "Put me down," she protests, the shock of it all getting her to yell. It's something she will be embarrassed over once she has the time to think about it. Unless what? The elf reveals himself? Guaranteed way to make the front page, pal. Lois spies the cab driver, hand going to her hip. "Really? Get off the pho-!" she's in mid-sidewalk-rage-rant when Kurt grabs her hand and yanks her sideways. The taxi careens onto the sidewalk, smacks into Lois's dinner, the only thing left hanging in the spot the reporter had just occupied, and crashes to a stop through the food cart. Lois flails slightly, falling to the ground (onto Kurt?) before looking up and at the taxi with wide eyes. "Holy sh-!" Well, unless Kurt whips his tail out and makes a grab for the vendor's collar to get him the few feet away before the taxi jumps the curb and lets him go. The foot cart is probably totaled, but at least everyone is safe? The tail is tucked away, and Kurt allows the protests and tries to keep Lois righted upon her feet, but that's not necessarily going to happen. He's got her, however, so even if she's down, there's something of a protective hand that remains, even as he tries to be sure that Selina has her footing. But, he counts her as probably the safer of the two ladies, and so.. once everything is done, she's let go in favour of making sure the lady on the ground is alright. "Mein Gott!" which is followed quickly with "Das ist verrukt!" "What the hell was that," Selina calls out, turning to look at the cab driver and the food vendor, looking towards them to make sure everyone is okay before looking at Lois, who gets a hand offered to her, and Kurt who is their Saviour tonight. "You're pretty fast on your feet. Thanks." A tremble runs along her spine once the shock and adrenaline ebbs, that being closer to death than she has been in a while. "I... wow. I think that is enough of a reason to lock myself in my room and drink myself into a stupor." A pause. "And... I think I'll just walk to my hotel." TAIL!? Well, it's a good thing Lois was busy introducing herself to the pavement. The reporter completely misses the fact that the German has a blue TAIL and just used it to rescues the food vendor. The taxi cab's horn rends the air in a continual single discordant blast. The driver's fine. Struggling with a deployed air bag and the sound of his ex-wife's voice screaming from his cellphone on the floor board by his feet, but fine. Lois is fine, for she's pushing her hair out of her face, only to spot Selina's hand. Taking it, the reporter hauls herself to her feet, looking upset at the cab driver. "You owe me dinner," she tells the taxi cab as she reaches for the pen and notepad in her purse. "I'm going ot have to walk home too," she adds to Selina's lament... okay, maybe Selina didn't lament, but Lois did. These are nice shoes! Of course, the taxi driver should be checked on, but it appears that he's fine.. and Kurt checks on the ladies once again, making sure that the vendor is alright. His food is on the ground, and his stuffed animals and other purchases are under the taxi.. He looks there briefly, his shoulders slumping a little before he turns back around to the other two, and he asks, "Are you alright?" Yellow eyes move from one to the other, his tones holding some concern. "Don't do that.. there's no reason to. You are fine, everyone is fine. It would be a time to thank God rather than try and take the memory away with drinking. It does nothing." Even if Kurt does like the occasional glass of beer. "I will, however," and here, he looks to the pair, "offer to walk you home before I catch the train home myself. It will be no problem, and I would be glad of it." "Oh... yes, I suppose you are right, Mr. Wagner," she agrees although there's a note of disappointment to Selina's voice. "And don't worry about me. I should be fine. You take Ms. Lane home. She seems so frazzled." Or at least she /thinks/ Lois might be. Selina really can't say for sure but right now? Selina really does not think she'd be much in the way of good company and is trying to discourage the others from inflicting themselves with her foul mood by joining her. Pulling her pen and notepad out of her purse, Lois frantically scribbles down the safety hotline phone number, the cabbie's id number, the license plate, and - with purposeful steps toward the taxi cab's passenger side to lean into the open window - the cab driver's name and badge number. "Learn to drive," she tells the cab driver in clipped syllables before moving back to Kurt and Selina. "Honestly," she huffs, snapping her notepad shut. "Then I will leave you to the walk," Kurt says, though he's disappointed, or rather, a little concerned about the potential distance. Still, he's not going to force his company upon her. "Fraulein Lane? Would you like an escort home?" He's more than happy to wait until the irate reporter is done, a touch of a quirked smile settled upon his face. Now, he can breathe a little easier. "It would be no problem." Before she goes Selina removes one last business card, this one given to Kurt. "Thank you... uh, I do hope the evening will be salvageable for you both." When everything's done and over with she turns and leaves. It'll take her a bit to truly process this but once she does she'll probably try to forget about it by soaking in a nice hot bath while enjoying a bottle of Cristal. Lois puts her notepad back into her purse, followed shortly by her pen. She looks to Kurt, fury slow to fade. "Yeah, sure," she says sounding calm only for her to lift her chin to the sky and call out loudly, "Since SOMEONE seems to have taken the night OFF and let me nearly get run OVER BY A CAR!!" Her hands ball into fists at her sides, knees locking slightly in a very toddler-throwing-a-temper-trantrum motion. She sighs, that was the last of it in her system, and she turns that once more winning smile back at Selina. "Good luck on the restaurant hunting tomorrow, Ms. Kyle." When Selina leaving, Lois turns to Kurt and very brightly offers her arm and asks, "Shall we?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs